rerumasfandomcom-20200213-history
Rerumas: A Ben 10 Story
''Rerumas: A Ben 10 Story '' (Japanese: レルマ: ベン10物語 ) is a Ben 10 ''fanfiction created by Holly Nightmare. Set thirty years after the original ''Ben 10 ''series, ''Rerumas ''revolves around the Plumbers' Helpers, a team of human-alien hybrids or "rerumas" led by Max Glenn, an ordinary teenager who is given the Omnitrix by Gwen Tennyson in the wake of Ben Tennyson's death. Set in a dystopian world where humans hate and reject aliens, ''Rerumas ''is the story of Max's growing friendships with his teammates, and the difficulties they face in protecting the world from threats both human and alien, while dealing with the struggles of their personal lives. ''Rerumas: A Ben 10 Story ''is a tribute to the storytelling of the first three ''Ben 10 ''series as well as ''Generator Rex and the works of Man of Action and Dwayne McDuffie. The series is a reaction to the current state of the Ben 10 ''franchise, and endeavors to tell a powerful, emotional, and mature story with likable characters, set within a complex and detailed universe based on the classic ''Ben 10 ''franchise. Premise Years ago, humans and aliens lived side-by-side on Earth in peace thanks to the efforts of Ben Tennyson and the Plumbers. However, all of that came to an end when a mysterious conflict wiped out most of the Plumbers in the galaxy, and Ben gave his life to save the universe. Without Ben and the Plumbers, the Earth fell into disarray, and humans rose up against their alien neighbors, making it dangerous for aliens to live on Earth anymore. In the midst of this, many hybrid children of humans and aliens - known as "rerumas" - were abandoned or orphaned, without anyone to save or support them. In the year 2035, thirty years after the original ''Ben 10 ''series, Gwen Tennyson, now the Plumber Magister supervising Earth, recruits Max Glenn, the son of veteran Plumber Kelly Glenn, to become the new wielder of the Omnitrix, and lead a team of rerumas who will protect the Earth from threats the Plumbers can no longer face. Max, though he doubts in his ability to lead, agrees to take on the responsibility. Over the next few weeks, he recruits three rerumas into his team: Betty Augen, a shy and timid Opticoid, Niko Yamamoto, a bold and hyperactive Galvanic Mechamorph, and Lyssa, an anger-prone and taciturn Appoplexian. Together, they become the Plumbers' Helpers, and slowly grow closer to one another as they protect the Earth from evil. Characters Max Glenn An ordinary human teenager, Max was given the Omnitrix by Gwen Tennyson in order for him to lead the Plumbers' Helpers, a team of rerumas who protect Earth from various threats. Though he doubts his position as leader, Max is determined to protect and care for his teammates, and to honor the memory of Ben Tennyson. Betty Augen A shy Opticoid reruma with a large number of eyes all over her body, which are capable of shooting powerful beams of energy. Adopted at a young age, Betty was unaware of her true heritage until her alien traits suddenly manifested in middle school, horrifying her parents, who locked her away out of fear. Niko Yamamoto A vigorous and hyperactive Galvanic Mechamorph reruma who can control technology and manifest powerful weapons out of his body. Niko is the modern evolution of Ship, a Mechamorph adopted years ago by Ben's former girlfriend Julie Yamamoto, who raised him as her own son. Lyssa A temperamental and quiet Appoplexian reruma with incredible strength, speed, and agility. Abandoned on the streets of Bellwood as an infant, Lyssa was enslaved by Hunter Cain and his anti-alien militia, and used as a living weapon against other aliens living on Earth. Gwen Tennyson Years after the loss of her closest friends, Gwen has all but lost her Anodite powers, forced to watch helplessly as humans rejected aliens on Earth. She hopes that Max and his Helpers will become a new hope for the planet, and protect it from threats the Plumbers can no longer face. Kelly Glenn Kelly is the mother of Max Glenn and Gwen Tennyson's best friend. While she's currently off-world on top-secret Plumber business, she still regularly checks in with Max, and tries her best to guide him in his role as the leader of the Helpers. Zach Shiyurei A mysterious Ectonurite reruma with a genius intellect, Zach is the arch-enemy of the Plumbers' Helpers, seeking to use his powers to overthrow humanity. He is the leader of his own team of villainous teenage rerumas known as the Initiates. Canon ''Rerumas: A Ben 10 Story ''strives to be accurate to the canon of the first three ''Ben 10 ''series (''Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien). The premise of Rerumas is inspired by the concept of human-alien hybrids which was introduced in the Ben 10: Alien Force ''episode "Everybody Talks About the Weather." This episode established that humans and aliens can have children, which possess some of the powers, abilities, and physical features of their alien parents. However, the ''Ben 10: Omniverse ''episode "The Rooters of All Evil" retconned this, instead having the hybrids be science experiments created by a rogue faction of Plumbers. Because the author considers this to have removed much of the significant character development and storytelling of ''Alien Force ''and ''Ultimate Alien, the Rooters arc is not considered canon in Rerumas. Speaking technically, Rerumas ''is true to the lore of the first three series, and deviates after the ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien ''episode "The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2." However, some elements of ''Ben 10: Omniverse ''are still included, such as certain characters or aliens. The ''Ben 10 ''series demonstrates various alternate timelines and futures; ''Rerumas ''can be thought of as existing within one of those possible futures, much like the original series episode "Ben 10,000." The goal of ''Rerumas ''is to pay tribute to the storytelling of the first three ''Ben 10 ''series, and especially the first two seasons of ''Ben 10: Alien Force ''written by Dwayne McDuffie. For this reason, the lore established by McDuffie is considered primary canon in ''Rerumas. Development Early development of the Rerumas ''storyline began in July 2015. The first part of the lore to be created was the book ''A Galaxy of Colors ''(then called ''Colors of the Galaxy) which expanded upon the concept of human-alien hybrids. The first version of the main story was called Hero Generations ''and was significantly different from the current story, with different character names and roles, but a similar premise of a team of human-alien hybrids in the future of the ''Ben 10 ''universe when the main characters have all grown up. In early 2018, this story became known as ''Hereditarum, and a pilot episode was written for the show which is not considered canon. Most of the current main characters of the series were introduced in this version. The term "reruma" was also introduced in the pilot episode. Subsequently, development of the current version of Rerumas: A Ben 10 Story ''began. The wiki was created on December 10, 2018. Style, Influences, & Themes Aside from the ''Ben 10 ''franchise, ''Rerumas ''is heavily influenced by other Western animated series, including ''Generator Rex, Teen Titans, Avatar: The Last Airbender,'' ''and ''Young Justice. Rerumas ''is also heavily influenced by Japanese pop culture, especially anime; both original characters and returning characters from ''Ben 10 ''are reimagined in a manga art style drawn by Holly Nightmare. The story as a whole is imagined and delivered in the spirit of Japanese light novel, manga, and/or anime series. In the spirit of the original ''Teen Titans ''TV show, ''Rerumas ''combines Japanese and American culture in its storytelling and presentation. The world of ''Rerumas ''is heavily influenced by the political climate of the United States in the early 21st century. Through the narrative, various political topics are explored from the perspective of the characters, including racism, immigration laws, nationalism, hate crimes, xenophobia, exploitation, domestic abuse, and slavery. In spite of this, the intent of ''Rerumas ''is not to assert a political agenda, but to tell a multifaceted story set in a believable world with good and evil in all groups. Important themes addressed in the storyline include empathy, compassion, nonviolence, and friendship, and the difficulties in holding true to these ideals in an unjust and hostile world. Appendix: All Pages Additional Content Pages * Possible Story Arcs Category:Rerumas: A Ben 10 Story